


Angel for christmas

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Sam Wilson, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Modern Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: “Did you open yourself up for me?” He purred as he moved to grab the lube.“Yes, Sir… I’ve been thinking about you all day. I used the pink dildo you got me last week… and I rode it wishing it was your cock,” She was so deep into subspace that her words made her blush.(Bucky is trans)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Angel for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is trans

The white angel wings feathered out as she snapped the straps against her pale skin. She lined her lips with plum-colored lipstick, taking out the curlers in her hair. The woman hummed an old tune her mother used to sing, spraying perfume on her wrist and rubbing against her neck. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Sam said cheerfully this was the first time in three weeks he wasn’t coming home after midnight. 

“Sir,” the woman stepped out of the shadow of the hallway dressed in fake angel wings, her breast being cupped by the pink laced push-up bra that matched the lace butt hugging panties. She held her pink rhinestone collar in her hand.

“Bucky,” a soft whimper left Sam’s lips as he walked towards his girlfriend, who flashed her big blue eyes. 

“I need help putting on my collar,” she says softly already slipping into subspace, as she watched Sam wetting his lips before commanding her to kneel. Tipping her head back to present her neck, feeling the collar fit snugly on her neck. 

“Good girl, so pretty for me,” He praised stroking her hair as she nuzzled against his leg.

“I’ve missed you so much,” She says in a soft shy voice looking up through her lashes.

“I missed you, too, sweetheart,” He says pulling her up to her feet, letting her rest her head on his chest. She kissed softly at his neck. Bucky began to rut her hips against his cock.

“Wanna, keep your cock warm,” She says looking up through her lashes.

“Have you eaten, sweetheart?” He asked making sure she ate properly before playtime.

“Yes, Sir… and I made you a plate… I wanna keep your cock warm,” She says with pleading eyes. 

“All right baby,” He led her to the kitchen putting a pillow under the table for Bucky's knees.

Bucky crawled eagerly under the table, her knees settling onto the pillow as Sam's pants fell around his ankles. She took hold of the base of Sam's cock, licking softly at the head as he let out a soft moan.

“No teasing, darling,” Sam warned before focusing back on his meal. Bucky took him into her mouth letting out a soft hum, loving the way Sam stroked her hair.

After thirty minutes she became restless, sucking slowly at his cock hollowing out her cheeks. Sam tugged softly at her hair, making her pull off his cock.

“Come here, baby girl,” He says gently, feeling Bucky climb into his lap.

“Tell me what you want,” He cooed kissing behind her and watching the way she blushed red.

“I… want it, rough Sir. I want to feel you for the rest of the week,” She says flashing her big blue eyes before rutting against his thigh letting out a moan.

Bucky was kissed roughly feeling Sam carry her to their bed. She watched in awe as Sam stripped himself of his clothing and crawled up her body, removing her decorative wings. Her head became fuzzy as soft kisses were placed on her chest. 

“My pretty angel,” Sam said fondly taking off her bra and kissing at her perked nipples. He kissed down to her navel sucking a small hickey above her hips.

“Did you open yourself up for me?” He purred as he moved to grab the lube.

“Yes, Sir… I’ve been thinking about you all day. I used the pink dildo you got me last week… and I rode it wishing it was your cock,” She was so deep into subspace that her words made her blush.

“How naughty, sweetheart,” He says pulling down her panties before bringing his fingers between her cheeks, brushing against her hole.

“Still so wet for me,” as he pushed passed her rim with her two fingers, brushing his fingers against her prostate as she let out a low moan.

“Please, Sir… want your cock,” She whined wiggling her hips against his fingers as he teased her prostate.

Sam smirked and pulled her onto his lap letting her settle on his cock. Feeling the head of his cock push past her rim, kissing at her collarbone as she adjusted to his size. 

Bucky began to roll her hips against Sam’s cock, feeling his cock brush up against her prostate. She began to bounce using her thigh letting out moans, as Sam ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Such a pretty cock slut, always needing to be filled up,” He mumbled against her neck gripping her hips helping her bounce on his cock. Feeling the vibrations of her moans against his lips.

“I just like being your pretty toy,” She moaned, as she let out a small yelp as Sam smacked her ass hard.

“All mine,” He growled before squeezing her ass hard, making her scream in pleasure. 

“Always,” She moaned moving her hips chasing after her orgasm as she moved her hips.

“Pretty toy like you doesn’t get to cum until I say so,” He gripped her hips making her sit still on his cock. He began to move her hips again using her as a toy.

“Please, Sir. I need to cum.. I’ve been so good… Sir,” Bucky babbles out her eyes closed.

“You have been so good for me. Cum for me darling,” He says softly in her ear as he bites down on her collar bone sucking a mark into it. They both cum with a moan that muffled by a kiss.

“You did so good baby girl,” He praised as he pulled out of her lying her down. He opened the bathroom door and wet a washcloth.

“Sir…” She whined out in fear as she curled up against the sheets.

“I’m here, baby girl, just gotta clean you up,” He cooed whipping the cloth between her cheeks and lower stomach.

Bucky curled up into his arms, letting out a soft yawn as Sam held her tight.

“I love you,” She whispered softly.


End file.
